Destiny and Time
by pua lahi lahi
Summary: AU! When Kagome descovers the Shikon Jewel, the evil Naraku splits it apart. Now it's a race against time to find the shards first! The gang's all here!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Ladies and gentlemen! Good morning, good evening, and good night cause Pua's back in action!!!!!!! I'm wasn't sure if I wanted to do a sequel to Three Days time, (my other fic,) but then inspiration hit me for this one! It's AU, hell yeah! Please enjoy it, this chappie is all about the introductions, and a little bit of our favorite monk's perverted but charming ways. Also, Inuyasha's familiar way of greeting people! WOO- HA!!!! So here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I don't own this! Ahahahaha! Not in the slightest bit!  
  
Warning: Well, we've got your basic language in here, Miroku's way with women, and an author who's listening to the LOTR:TT soundtrack! Watch out!  
  
Destiny and Time, Chapter one Fated meetings???????  
  
As the shrill beeping of an alarm clock sounded in her ears, Kagome Higurashi awoke with a start. Her steel gray eyes focused slowly as her body sluggishly came back to life. It was that same dream again, Kagome puzzled. A glittering round jewel, and a pair of golden eyes watching it, what does it mean? Sitting up under her warm covers, she ran a hand through her sleep mussed hair. The long tresses of flowing midnight black shone with dark blue highlights as the warm New York morning sunlight filtered through her window. Stretching her long, shapely legs, Kagome threw off the covers and winced as her toes came in contact with the cold, hardwood floors of her apartment. Standing up, she gave a final stretch before walking slowly towards the bathroom. She wore a small tank top and sleep shorts, which still showed off the fact that she had very round hips and a slim middle. Her chest might be on the smaller side, but she was still proud of her curves. Reaching her small bathroom, Kagome partially closed the door with a soft click behind her, and flipped on the lights. As a soft glow filled the small but cozy bathroom, Kagome began running a hot bath. Flicking her long, slender fingers under the water absentmindedly, she glanced into the mirror and studied her image thoughtfully. She had fuller pouty lips, with long lashes and a creamy natural complexion. Her skin was pale no doubt, but it had always been so. I have mamma's skin Kagome thought with a sad smile. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Kagome stopped the water, and stripped quickly. Slipping under the glittering translucent surface of the steaming water, Kagome reached for her shampoo and began to wash her soft hair slowly, turning back to her thoughts.  
  
It had been a while since she had seen her family, which still lived back in the ancient Higurashi Shrine back in Japan. She had moved to America awhile ago on a once in a lifetime job offer. It had been a horrible parting with the places and people Kagome had known her whole life, but she couldn't pass up the offer. Working as a translator, she studied ancient artifacts and languages at the New York Museum. Kagome smiled as she thought of her best friend that had come with her. Sango Tijaiya had been Kagome's best friend for 19 years now. A world martial arts champion, Sango had come to America hoping to open her own little karate dojo. If Sango hadn't come with me, I don't know if I'd have made it, Kagome thought gratefully. As she rinsed out her hair, Kagome heard the door to the bathroom open slightly, and a soft mew signaled Kirara's approach. Kirara, a tiny neko youkai kitten was Sangos' pet since birth. It had been in her family for generations, and decided to follow Sango to America. With another soft cry, Kirara leapt lightly onto the rim of the bathtub. "Good morning Kirara!" Kagome cooed, reaching a dripping hand out to pet the kitten. Kirara's glossy, cream color coat shone in any light, but most unusual were her two flickering fox-like tails. Her tail tips, ears, and paws were a glossy black color, and her large expressive eyes burned a fiery red. Kagome smiled at the tiny kitten, who was no more than about a foot long, and half a foot high. With a devious smile, Kagome began speaking to the tiny youkai. "Kirara, go wake up that lazy Sango! Go on, it's time for her to get up!" She instructed. Kirara mewed and streaked out the door. Kagome smiled again and laid back in the water, relishing in it's comfort and warmth for just a few more precious seconds. As she let the water out, Kagome toweled off and began getting ready for what promised to be a good day.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* Sango's POV  
  
As a persistent pawing and mewing sounded in her ear, Sango snapped out of her sound sleep to see her tiny Kirara trying desperately to wake her. Sango immediately sat up, questioning the obviously agitated youkai. "What is it Kirara? What?" She asked sleepily. Simply mewing, Kirara hopped onto Sango's stomach and curled up into a purring ball. Rolling her gleaming red eyes, Sango began stroking her little kitten gently. Kagome told her to get me up, didn't she? Ooh, I'll get her for this, Sango assured herself. With a stretch, she removed Kirara and pulled off her covers. As the brisk air hit her tan skin, Sango shivered and stood up for a bit more warmth. Her lithe, athletic body was covered in pajama pants and a tank top, made in a simple black color. She had narrower hips, and her legs and stomach were lightly toned. Her long, neatly fluid hair was still straight, even after the chaos of sleep. Her raven's black tresses shone in the sunlight with deep plum highlights. With a yawn, Sango winced slightly at the bruises she had received in yesterday's Karate training. Making her way to the kitchen she noted how cold the floor was, but paid it no mind. Hearing Kagome getting dressed for work in the next room, Sango began pulling out bowls for cereal.  
  
Absentmindedly pulling out the milk, Sango found herself lost on her own thoughts again. She missed her family for sure, but was proud of her achievements in this country. Opening my own dojo has been my dream for a long time, and we may not be living in the ritz, but it's homely all the same. Sango thought surely. Pulling herself out of her thoughts abruptly, she saw Kagome coming to sit down. Her friend was dressed in a small olive green pleated skirt, with a white spaghetti strap top covered in a long sleeve fish net covering. Puzzled at Kagome's lack of usual business attire, Sango struck up a conversation. "Good Morning, Kagome. I'll get you back for waking me up so damn early." She stated firstly with a grin. Then added, " What's with the clothes?" Her friends smiled as she chewed a mouthful of cereal, and then spoke. " A big discovery is coming to our museum directly, and I might be working on scaffoldings all day. I wanted to be comfortable." Kagome said quickly, taking another bite of her breakfast. " What's the discovery?" Sango inquired curiously. "The lost Treasures of Japan's Feudal era!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango smiled and glanced at the stove's digital clock. 7:10. Sango smiled, and then spoke in a nonchalant way as she finished up her own cereal. This was gonna be good. " Well, you don't have long to wait, considering you've only got 20 minuets to get to work." She said in a bored tone, standing up quickly to go rinse out her dish. Even with her back turned she could picture Kagome's face as a shriek pierced the still air. " OH NOOOO! I'M SO GONNA BE LATE!" Kagome cried as she jumped up and raced to find her purse and sandals. Tearing around the apartment, Kagome found her items, and then flew to the door. " Ok, I'm gonna go, see you later Sango! I hope your 'friend' visits you while I'm gone!"  
  
As she raced out, Sango's silent laughter stopped as she groaned mentally. Gods, she hoped that lecher didn't stop by. (a/n: heh heh heh, guess who?) As she walked to the still ajar door, Sango picked up the newspaper that was outside in the hallway. Reading the front page, she noted another article an youkai. Even in these times, most hid their abilities and traits for the world. Sango silently thanked god for her humanity as she began to walk back into her apartment, only to be stopped by a familiar smooth voice. "Oh Sango!!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Kagome's POV  
  
As the marble entrance of the New York museum came into view, Kagome slowed to a walk. Her breath burned in her throat from all the running she had just done, and she coughed from the foul scent of pollution as it scorched her senses. Walking weakly along the pavement, Kagome hoped her pounding heart would slow sown. Maybe Sango has the right idea doing all those workouts everyday, she thought mildly. As she neared the great marble steps, her already pulsing heart gave a little flutter of excitement. Brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face, Kagome composed herself as she scaled the step and walked into the already crowded doorway. Opening the great swinging doors, Kagome breathed in happily as a rush of cool, conditioned air swept over her. It was getting warm outside, and this place was like paradise. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the dimmed lighting of the cavernous entryway, and she took in the familiar sights around her. In the glow of the brilliantly recessed lighting, Kagome gazed fondly at a massive pot on display to her right. The faded but still vibrant colors of gold gleamed on it's carved surface in a flowing scripture. As her feet walked to her destination automatically, Kagome still found herself lost in the splendors all around her. Until she walked into something very firm and very alive. BAM!  
  
With a thud, Kagome dropped her small purse and landed unceremoniously on her ass, onto the icy marble beneath her. Quickly getting to her feet, she felt still slightly shocked and surprised. Looking at what she had run into, Kagome's apology died in her throat as soon as it had come. Her eyes widened as she took in the full form of what appeared to be a very pissed off man standing on front of her. He was taller, a comfortable 5'10. His body was nicely built, with firm muscles showing themselves off on his arms and chest. He was dressed in a small form fitting white muscle tee, with baggy red pants hanging off his waist, hiding his feet from view within their volumous endings. However, holding Kagome's attention most was his face. His smooth face was complete with a perfect sized nose and a currently scowling mouth. His eyes were unlike anything she had ever seen , glowing within infinite depths of crystal golden. They burned with anger and distrust as she almost lost herself within their ethereal pools of limpid gold. Kagome tore herself from his eyes to find that he had very long, glinting sliver hair. It flowed gracefully around his shoulders to end thickly at his trim waist. Kagome frowned at the last detail of this perfect guy before her as it broke the natural perfection of his appearance. Hiding his obvious bangs and the top of his head was a black snow beanie. It looked worn and old, but still useful to it's unknown purpose.  
  
Kagome realized that her mouth was slightly open and shut it as her body seemed to explode back to life. God he's perfect Kagome thought quickly. " Kikyo, you bitch! Would you mind getting your ass outta my way and watching where the hell you're going?!" He suddenly snapped, breaking Kagome's revelry. Well, almost perfect, Kagome thought as her anger flared up instantly. "Well excuse me! It was only an accident you jerk! And Kikyo? My name's Kagome you idiot! Ka-Go-Me!!" Kagome shot back angrily. He seemed taken aback by her identity, and even narrowed his eyes as she felt his intense gaze scrutinizing her carefully. Finally he stepped back and let out an indifferent "Feh." "Yeah, well you're still in my way so move it!" He said with a hint more anger in his voice. Aright, now I'm pissed off, she thought. "Well! Excuse me for existing, you idiot!" She hissed as her fists balled at her sides. "That's right you should be sorry, wench." He said with an arrogant smirk curling his lips. "Arrgh!" Kagome spat. Deciding she had had enough, Kagome pushed past him.  
  
Muttering curses under her breath, she fought the urge to run back and continue the fight. Leave it Kagome, you're already late. Her conscious told her wisely. Stomping her way down a magnificent hallway, Kagome pushed past groups of chattering school kids and irritating tourists. Pushing through a STAFF ONLY door, Kagome found her self in a sealed away gallery. The room was buzzing with people, with crates and scaffoldings reaching all the way to the grand vaulted ceiling above her. As Kagome maneuvered through the towers of boxes and groups of excited people clustered around various delicate artifacts, she spotted her boss. Walking up to him, he whipped around and pulled her into a close hug. Koga, her boss was a clever man, with longer black hair that was always up in a ponytail high above his head. His lean build and casual dress made him seem like a light man to deal with. Which of course was ridiculously far from the truth. His icy blue eyes saw every movement in the room, and he seemed to read your very mind. He was quick of wit, and a little on the headstrong side. He never gave up on a challenge, much like a wolf after it's prey. (a/n: heh heh heh, I couldn't resist!)  
  
Kagome pulled away quickly as her face flushed at his sudden affection. Urgh, my own boss is hitting in me! She thought, horrified. " Isn't it an awesome sight, Kagome? All of these magnificent treasures!" Kouga said enthusiastically. "I saved a particular artifact that I want you to decode." He continued, grabbing her arm and pushing through crowds of other archeologists to get to a small work station. He gestured towards it, and Kagome quickly sat on the stool behind the small desk of tools. Her heart was pumping fast again as she pulled on a pair of firm, leathery gloves. This is so awesome! She glanced up at Kouga, who was watching her with a strange smile locked onto his firm mouth. Kagome felt slightly glad as he glanced away, growling something about greeting the discoverer. "I'll be right back Kagome." He said in a strangely miffed tone of voice. As he stalked away, Kagome snapped her attention onto the box before her. Suddenly her hearing seemed to dim as she gently reached into the box before her with shaking hands. The whole world around her was swallowed up by her focused attention, and Kagome's hands came into contact with something small in the box. Pulling it out with graceful ease, Kagome breath caught again in her throat as she held within her hands a glittering crystal box. It's small structure was made entirely of white translucent crystal, it's surface refracting every possible light with brilliant vibrance. It was the most delicately beautiful thing she had ever witnessed in her entire life. Setting it down on the table, she moved the wooden box after another inspection for any other contents. Reaching into the work desk, she searched quickly for pencil and paper. The box was covered entirely in ancient script, and Kagome set to work eagerly to find it's meaning.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Sango's POV (Continuing where I left off, of course!)  
  
"Oh Sango!!" Rang the gentle voice that was Miroku. Sango felt herself stiffen. The swishing of his holy robes and jingle of his shining golden staff was coming closer and closer. She turned quickly on her heel, and there he was, standing closer than she liked. Miroku was of course, a Buddhist monk. His shorter, lean build left him at a fitting 5'8. He wore flowing robes of black with a purple over-tie that came down into billowing sleeves. The robe spilled down to his feet, hiding them partially from view. In one hand, he continuously carried a jingling golden staff. The shimmering golden pole ended with a large, carved loop at the top. Hanging from that were small, loose bands of gold that created the jingling sound that seemed to be purer that the tone of any bell. His face was smooth, with firm features. His mouth was curved upward in a winning smile, and his innocent eyes sparkled the most intense purple Sango had ever witnessed. His shining black hair was pulled into a tiny pony tail at the bottom of his head, leaving a few rogue strands to hang into his face charmingly. Sango stared at him with what she hoped was an 'What-the-hell- do-you-want?' expression.  
  
Miroku strode incorrigibly up to Sango, his smile never wavering from his bright expression. "Good Morning, Sango! Might I say that you are looking quite breathtaking this morning?" Miroku said. Listening to his words, Sango felt a prick of something stir within her, which she quieted quickly. Rolling her eyes, She turned to step back into her apartment, knowing full well that the Houshi would follow her without invitation. Plopping down on her couch, Sango watched Miroku bend down to stroke Kirara affectionately. Kirara certainly thinks highly of him, Sango mused silently. Strange though, I would think that a priest would repel a youkai without hesitation. Miroku stood up, and walked confidently over to an armchair. Sitting down, he smiled at Sango until she pulled herself out of her thoughts. Looking up into his eyes, she found herself unnerved by his flashing eyes. "Don't you have something else to stare at, Houshi?" Sango snapped quickly. Smiling simply at her, and replied smoothly. "Ah, but Sango, it is all I can do to stare. Beautiful women are something to be appreciated." His words rang through her head, and she silenced them as disbelieving protest stumbled from her lips. "Don't be a fool, Monk. I'm a fighter, not some delicate little china sculpture!" Her thoughts rampaged like thunder in her mind as she stood to open the door and kick him out. Was he calling me beautiful? He's a liar, nothing more. He would never mean that, not about me!  
  
As she reached for the door handle, her reflexes went wild as he slid smoothly up behind her. "But sometimes strength is beauty." He whispered softly. Sango gasped, just beginning to feel the full impact of his words until she felt a familiar stroking sensation on her ass. Her anger flaring, she wretched open the door. Whipping around Sango slapped him as hard as she could, and threw Miroku out the door and into the hallway wall. Laying swirley eyed on the ground, his smile remained. "PERVERT! GROPE ME AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" She screamed, slamming the door shut behind her, she locked it and fumed as she headed for a shower. That perverted monk, how dare he grope her again and again? Turning on the hot water, Sango glanced angrily into the mirror. 'But sometimes strength is beauty.' His smiling face and strong eyes floated back into her mind's eye. As it rang out again and again, Sango felt confused and irritated. Why? She wondered hopelessly as she stepped into the falling curtain of steaming water. Why can't I push him from my mind?  
  
Author's Note: Yay! So that's the first chapter, and the next chapter will have some action, more Inuyasha, and some fluff! Really screwed up fluff, but fluff all the same! What's inside the box? What was Inuyasha doing there? IS KIKYO IN THIS STORY???????? Find out soon, if I can pretty please get some reviews! Thanks for reading my story, and let me know if I should continue! Thanks, and have a grand evening! 


	2. Someone's watching me?

Author's note: Argh! I have the worst, unshakable freakin' writer's block ever! I swear! It just won't go away! It's awful! So this is why this took so long! Please read it, I really hope you like it! Next chapter, there might be some classic Inuyasha/Kagome style fluff! And everyone might meet for the first time! But here we go with chapter two!  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha. And if you think I do, than you need professional help, seriously. Hee hee hee!  
  
Warning: Language, and Kouga's ego! (EEEEKK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!)  
  
Destiny and Time Ch.2: Someone's watching me???  
  
The lights above seemed to radiate heat onto Kagome as beaded sweat began to trickle down onto her forehead. Her back ached, shooting small waves of pain into her stiff legs. It had felt like hours since she had begun to decipher the glimmering crystal box that now lay before her. Leaning as far back as she dared on her tiny stool, Kagome sighed gently. The paper next to her was cluttered with her junky cursive writing, telling of certain passages and words that were confusing. The pencil in her hand felt like a shaft of burning wood under her sore fingers. Ugh, I need some aspirin, she thought sluggishly. Glancing up, Kagome caught sight of the clock. The light shone dully of it's glassed surface as it's hands read 8:02. God! It's already eight? Pulling her hands above her, Kagome stretched upwards with a wonderful pull on her sore muscles.  
  
Archeologists around her were milling about, still talking excitedly about the day's discoveries. New artifacts caught Kagome's eyes as she surveyed each with mounting interest. A small, chipped pot showed a scene of a white haired man fighting what looked like a giant snake youkai. In flowing red letters, Kagome quickly translated the caption below it. "False water god." Her eyes next found a ancient set of bow and arrows. They looked worn and used. The crudely carved arrows were covered in nicks and cuts. They look like they've seen battle, Kagome thought absentmindedly. Looking back to the object in front of her, the glittering delicacy seemed to capture her eyes and slow the very beating of her heart. As it's flowing words and shapely carved body shimmered impossibly, the words began to repeat themselves over and over in her mind. (a/n: yeah, ok..I suck at rhyming..Sorry!)  
  
What lies within, A force greater than a mortal's whim. Evil emanates from it's core, Glittering from last, The deception of lovers. Purity must come from within, And renew the fire again. Shikon No Tama...  
  
What could it mean? Kagome wondered for what felt like the thousandth time. Ripping her eyes from the tiny beauty before her, she felt a rippling groan from her stomach. Even archeologists get hungry from time to time, Kagome thought ruefully. Standing up and stretching again, she began walking sleepily towards the staff room. They always have something to eat there, Kagome thought with yet another prolonged yawn. (a/n: arrrgh! I'm yawning just from writing about yawning! It's kinda late..)  
  
Listening to the echoes of her soft steps, Kagome didn't even notice where she was going as her feet guided her surely towards the staff room. The hallway to the right of the gallery seemed to stretch on forever, taunting her sore legs to work harder. Finally reaching the swinging door after what seemed to be an eternity if walking, Kagome pushed the door open. Hearing a strange popping noise, everything around Kagome seemed to strangely go horribly wrong. She suddenly felt her entire body go numb, and a cold vortex seemed to swallow her alive. Her heart slowed, and Kagome struggled to understand. What the hell is going on, why is it so cold? Help me someone, please, I need to breathe! She began to desperately pray as daggers sunk themselves deeper into her burning lungs. As her vision blackened momentarily, the freezing force seemed to rush out of her as quickly as it had consumed her. One thought struck Kagome, sending a jolt through her that seemed to bring her life force back with it. Someone's watching me....  
  
"Kagome? Kagome?! Speak to me!"  
  
A deep voice shattered her returning consciousness, and Kagome seemed to snap back into reality. She found herself laying numbly on the frozen marble floors of the museum staff room. The ceiling lights above seemed to wink gently at her, as if inviting her back into the mysterious void. Her vision swam slightly, yet the strong face of Kouga was clear against. Her lips felt cracked and dry, yet she managed to speak weakly. "K..Kouga?" She felt strong arms wrap around her, and her head lolled sluggishly to the side as someone carried her off the refrigerated floor. Gathering her thoughts slowly, Kagome began to piece together what had just happened. She barely even felt herself fall onto a soft couch. That was no hallucination, I know it was real. Someone was watching me, freezing my very heart with their gaze! Who...who could do such a thing? Why? "Kagome, Kagome answer me! What just happened?"  
  
Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Kagome forced her vision to clear. She found herself laying gently on the squishy old couch in the lounge. A small group of people were gathered around her, keeping a small distance away with frightened looks etched into their faces. Kouga was inches from her face, his icy blue eyes flashing with worry. Registering his proximity in a second, Kagome gasped and pushed herself as far back into the cushions as she could. God! Can he get an closer? Kagome thought angrily. "What happened back there Kagome? Why did you collapse?" Kouga demanded quickly, taking her roughly by the shoulders. Flinching in disgust at his touch, Kagome quickly thought of a convincing lie. How can I tell them that I felt someone freezing me with their gaze? "Um, I must have just tripped.or something..You know I was never the most graceful person in the world!" Kagome said with what she hoped was a mocking tone. Kouga stared at her intensely for a minute or two, but she smiled and held firm. I won't let my face catch me, she thought. Backing away, Kouga adopted an arrogant smirk and laughed shortly.  
  
"Of course. Kagome, I'm sorry, I forgot for a moment that women are weak like that a lot of times. Just be more careful next time, I might not always be around to save you!" Kouga said surely. Feeling a flame of anger spread through her like wild fire, she quieted it quickly. This is your boss, you can't chew him out, Kagome barely assured herself. "Oh, Thanks Kouga." She said coldly. He turned his back, still smiling. Walking out of the room, most of the other people filed out behind him. A couple walked up to the vending machines first, but Kagome quickly sighed in relief. "What an ass..." She mumbled to herself. " Saved me, my ass.."  
  
As th room emptied quickly, Kagome became aware that she was not the only one sitting on the couch. Turning quickly, she found an intense golden gaze scrutinizing her. Sitting on the other end of the couch, the man from before was slouching down with an unreadable expression pressed into his handsome face. She knew she should be pissed, but she instead shot off a question. "Who ARE you?" He turned from her face, closing his eyes with an indifferent "Feh." For a moment, silence deafened her. I could cut the tension here with a freakin' knife! Kagome thought quickly. "Who want 's ta know?" Came a soft but indignant reply. " The president! I do, you jerk!" Kagome snapped quickly, feeling annoyed easily. He opened his eyes, and stared at her again. "Inuyasha Taiko. I discovered this treasure shit, wench." He snapped back quickly. Kagome felt quickly taken aback. This, is the discoverer? Of such an amazing treasure? She thought in wonderment. Watching him silently, Kagome watched curiously as he reached up to tug his worn black beanie back into place. " Hmmm...Inuyasha, huh?" She repeated softly. "What are you doing here?" She asked gently. She knew she was foolish to be this friendly with a stranger, but her curiosity was killing her.  
  
He was silent again for a while, but then replied hastily. "I want to make sure this stuff is taken care of. It belongs to me damn it, and I wont have some greedy archeologists breaking or misplacing any of it!" Inuyasha growled. "GREEDY?" Kagome screeched, jumping up off the couch like lightening. "HOW ARE YOU? WE ARE NOT GREEDY! YOU'RE JUST A JERK!" Kagome raged at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha cringed at her voice, then stood up lazily. "Not so loud wench! They can probably hear you on the other side of the country!" He said with a yawn. Feeling her frustration take hold of her, Kagome turned to storm out. "Arrrgh! You're such a jerk!" Pushing out of the door, she headed straight for her desk, forgetting about her fainting spell, or her sleepiness.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyasha's POV  
  
Watching her storm out, Inuyasha couldn't stop a smirk from playing around his lips. She looks freakishly like Kikyo, Inuyasha thought darkly. Her scent still lingered in the air, and it seemed to assault Inuyasha's senses brutally. Tugging his beanie down again, Inuyasha began to ponder on what had just happened. Once she had opened the door, he felt dazzled by the perfect shine of her gracefully swishing hair. Inuyasha could sense her strange aura beginning to flare even before she fell limply to her knees. Her warm steel eyes seemed to ice over, draining the very light from their expressive colored orbs. He sensed a brilliant flash of her life force, then something else. Something I can't quite put my finger on, Inuyasha thought angrily. Standing and stretching at length, he began to walk toward the door that would lead him back to the main gallery.  
  
In this day and age, demons of any caliber were at thing of public disgust, and ridicule. Most masked their identity very carefully, never letting any but those who could sense it know that they were youkai. InuTaiko, Inuyasha's full demon father, was indeed a powerful business leader, owning several major overseas businesses. Smiling slightly at the thought of his father, Inuyasha remembered him quickly. Inutaiko had died from a fatal wound he received in battle with another youkai, but not before mating with Inuyasha's mortal mother. This left Inuyahsa, of course, a half breed. Inuyasha's older full demon brother, Sesshomaru, now ran the business. Though things had never been decent between him and Sesshomaru, he didn't care. Growing up all over the world, Inuyasha loved adventure and the thrill of battle, leading him to his profession of treasure hunting. By his side hung his mysterious sword, which he never used. The ancient blade was nothing but a rusted over katana, which his father had left to him before he died. Nothing but a fucking rip off, Inuyasha thought angrily.  
  
Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Inuyasha walked back into the all to brilliant glare of the recessed lighting of the main gallery. Doing a quick search of the room, Inuyasha watched two portly old men arguing over the interpretation of a pot's runes. Feeling an icy glare coming his way, Inuyasha quickly put up his defenses and turned. Meeting a pair of icy blue eyes, Inuyasha snorted. Kouga, owner of the museum, was staring him dead in the face. "What do you want?" Inuyasha spat cockily. Kouga leaned forward and hissed his words gently in his face. "I know you were talking alone with Kagome, HANYOU.." He said, making the last word sound like a dirty curse. Instantly stiffening, Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. This guy's a youkai! A wolf youkai at that, he thought quickly. How could I not have noticed? Resuming himself after his light surprise, Inuyasha snarled a reply. " Yeah? And what of it? I don't recall there being a law against talking to people."  
  
As another icy flash passed through Kouga's eyes, Inuyasha smirked in victory. Leaning even closer, Inuyasha could have gagged from Kouga's scent. "Keh!, take a shower you wimpy wolf!" He spat, taking a hasty step back. Kouga's eyes narrowed, and he whispered violently, "Kagome's mine, you filthy half breed. I don't care if you did discover this treasure, She belongs to me." Inuyasha smiled to himself, not letting his amusement penetrate his set face. Out of the corner of his eyes, He watched Kagome yawn, and begin to slowly put away her artifacts in a small floor safe to her right. Standing, she turned to bid someone goodbye, then began to head for the exit. "Yeah?" Inuyasha said slowly. " Well, I can hardly put up with your bullshit. So I doubt she'll be interested." With a final smirk, Inuyahsa strolled away lazily, making for the door. I'm goin' home, I need some sleep anyway. I can't put up his shit, or these pushy archeologists anymore.  
  
Walking out of the huge marble entrance, Inuyasha breathed deeply into the soft night's breeze. Already the heavens were darkened with a syrupy midnight blue color. Small pinpricks of light winked gently at him from above the pastel clouds that were drifting lazily with the breeze. The air was heavy with acrid smells of exhaust and pollution. Flicking his ears underneath the scratchy wool beanie, Inuyasha listened momentarily to the distant sound of ongoing construction. The usually cluttered roads were manageable now, with no really heavy traffic. Shrugging off the museum behind him, Inuyasha began to walk slowly towards the parking lot across the street. Slipping his hands into the deep pockets of his jeans, Inuyasha continued to watch the stars. Rushing past him, the breeze tugged gently at his silver hair. Blowing smoothly around him, Inuyasha froze in his steps as his senses began to go wild. He registered two things before he began to run towards what he felt. Demons, lots of them. And Kagome was with them.  
  
Laying his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha listened confusedly as Kagome's name echoed through his thoughts. "What the hell?!?!"  
  
Author's Note: AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Guys, I'm so sorry! This is all I could some up with during two weeks! My writers block just won't go away! HELP ME!!!!!! Er, anyway! Thanks a lot for reading the second chapter, and let me know how I'm doing! Review review review please! Thanks, love ya! 


	3. Tetsusaiga's True Form

Author's Note: Hey everybody! Well, I'm writing this, and I'm all sore from just getting back from Karate! YAY!!!!!! Any who, I think my writer's block is gone. Let's hope so! Thanks for reading this last chapter. I hope you like this one to! Here we go!  
  
Thanks to my still few, but all the same Reviewers! Heh heh heh, I pulled another stupid moment, and forgot your names, but you know who you are! I love ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha damnit!!!!!  
  
Destiny and Time Ch.3 : Tetsusiga's True Form  
  
Inuyasha could feel his youkai senses running full bore as he raced down the empty city streets. The wind seemed to push him faster and faster, as if daring him to race it to the scene. Hearing another scream, closer this time, Inuyasha finally reached the place where the demon power was emanating from. Turning on a dime, Inuyasha found himself looking upon an impossible alleyway scene. It was a large alleyway, deserted of even the customary trash bins. The greasy pavement shone in the moonlight, and the two buildings on either side were obviously older due to the shabbiness of their brick walls. Inuyasha scanned the area quickly before focusing on what was going on in front of him. The air was teeming with huge wasp youkai, who where viciously swarming the main demon like a great buzzing honor guard. Their red eyes flashed in Inuyasha's direction, but he quickly dismissed them as easy kills. Swooping and diving through the air, Inuyasha looked to see what was amongst them. Strangely enough, standing out amongst the sea of wings, was a very beautiful woman.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself taken aback by her obvious power. Throwing his senses into where her aura should be, he felt nothing. She's a demon, but has no demon aura? Inuyasha thought quickly. How is that possible? Tightening his grip on his sword hilt, he wondered if his rusty katana would do any good here. Scanning the woman 's physique, Inuyasha began to size up his opponent. The woman was shorter, with a thinner but full figure. Her deathly pale skin defiantly contrasted her eternally black hair, which shone flawlessly in the strong moonlight. It was pulled into a tight, traditional bun on top of her head with a tiny white feather sticking out. She wore an ancient, full length style Japanese kimono, which was two toned white, and blood red. Her face was beautiful, but obviously not something you would want to see in a dark alleyway. The small red lips were formed into a wicked sneer, and her glowing red eyes were shimmering with malice. In one hand, she held a large battle fan loosely, and in the other, Kagome's struggling form was dangling several feet off the ground. The woman glanced at Inuyasha, who readied himself for a battle, but she returned her attention to Kagome quickly. "This does not involve you, Hanyou. Leave before I kill you in a second." The woman spoke, keeping her tone a deadly calm.  
  
Inuyasha felt his defiant attitude spread like wildfire through him, and he threw back a reply quickly. "Yeah? Well, I don't tend to idly stand by when scum like you try to order me around!." The woman did not reply, but instead spoke directly to Kagome. Her small body continued to writhe against the demon's iron grip, and small gaps were escaping her as her throat continued to struggle to stay open. "I can sense remnants of the Jewel of Four soul's power upon you , Miko. Where is it? Give it to me, and I will try not to drag out your death." The woman spoke coldly. " I ..have no idea what you are talking about.. you bitch! Lemme go now, or you'll be sorry!" Kagome argued back quickly, adding her own defiant flame into her voice. Inuyasha felt his memory begin to stir as the words Jewel of Four Souls, and Miko began to ring around his now strangely empty mind. His ears caught the sound of a sickening crushing sound, and he quickly flicked his attention back to the struggle going on in front of him. "Lair!" The woman snarled. " You will tell me Miko! NOW!" All at once, things began to happen, and Inuyasha did his best to go with them.  
  
Kagome gave a strained scream, as her life force began to fade into nothingness. The wasps began to dive at Inuyasha, bearing their glinting, massive stingers. The woman raised her fan, and the white wood within made itself known slowly as she opened it delicately. The air around Kagome began to shimmer slightly as her life force exploded back into her limp body, sending the air all around into spiraling currents. Inuyasha gasped at the feeling of power that was coming off of Kagome, but felt one wish overwhelming him. I must protect her, he thought slowly. I don't know why damn it, but I know I have to. Without thinking, Inuyasha pulled Tetsusiaga out if it's sheath in one fluid movement. Preparing to swing, he watching in utter disbelief as his tiny Katana exploded into a massive, gleaming sword. Easily twice his length, the shimmering blade radiated it's own power into the night, as if daring anything to challenge it. Inuyasha froze for a split second, before letting out his own laugh. Leaping into the night sky, he went to war with the wasps.  
  
Nimbly dodging their stingers this way and that, Inuyasha swung his sword with all his might. The blade swept the ranks of angrily buzzing wasps, sending them into the afterlife in seconds. The remaining few began to retreat, sweeping into the glittering sky with their eyes flashing angrily. Smirking in victory, Inuyasha fell back to the ground, not even caring that his faithful woolen beanie had fallen to the pavement in the heat of battle. Shouldering his massive blade, he stood boldly facing the woman who had dropped Kagome's now limp form to the ground. She cradling the hand that she had gripped Kagome with, as if nursing a horrible burn. Her eyes burned angrily, their pure red orbs burning into Inuyasha's own shimmering golden ones. He flicked his ears under the cool night breeze, grateful for them to be free of their containment. Tensing his muscles for battle once again. Standing up straighter, Inuyasha watched as the woman pulled the feather from her hair swiftly. "Know this, Hanyou. I am Kagura the wind sorceress, and I will not take this defeat lightly! This Miko knows where the jewel is, and I will have it at any costs. You see, my master desires it far above anything else. We will meet again." Kagura announced icily. Inuyasha realized what she meant, and began to charge forward, brandishing his blade. " Oh no you don't bitch! You won't get away!" He yelled angrily.  
  
Lifting her feather into the air, Kagura was quickly surrounded by smoke, and currents of hurricane force winds. Inuyasha fell back, tossed like a rag doll onto the pavement by the wind. Losing sight of her, the next thing he realized was that Kagura was gone from in front of him, and was floating quickly through the night sky on a now massive feather. Watching angrily as she sank farther and farther from even his excellent youkai vision, Inuyasha relaxed. The battle was over, for now at least. Cursing into the empty night, Inuyasha turned to survey his newly transformed blade. He studied it with rising curiosity, loving how the milky sheen of the metal melted into other grays with the glowing moonlight. How did I do this? He pondered to himself. He loved the feeling of the aura around the new blade, as it reminded strongly of his father's battle aura. Feeling his mind reel with questions, Inuyasha lifted his blade to swing it easily into the night. Maybe a little test won't hurt, Inuyasha thought happily, aiming the honed point into the brick wall to his side. "This should be good," Inuyasha murmured quietly.  
  
Beginning a quick strike, Inuyasha gasped a once again smoke engulfed the massive blade. The milky metal shrank quickly, as if the sands of time were eating away at the metal. Within seconds, it was reduced to it's previous state of an ancient and rusted katana, that did not even shine slightly in the night's light. "What the fuck?" Inuyasha cried angrily. Swinging his blade this way and that, he tried desperately to get it to transform again. Eventually realizing that his efforts were in vain, Inuyasha cursed steadily as he slid the blade back into it's sturdy sheath. Looking into the night sky angrily, a small moan interrupted his steam of increasingly more colorful words. Turning quickly, Inuyasha immediately remembered why he was here in the first place. Laying on the filthy pavement, Kagome was motionless except for the rise and fall of ragged breaths entering her lungs. Her glinting hair shone fully with midnight blue highlights to rival the heavens, and her face was pulled into a pained expression. Kneeling at her side, Inuyasha felt his heart tug darkly at her likeness to Kikyo. Growling at the unwanted memories that were now flooding though him, Inuyasha gently began to pick Kagome up off the cold pavement. Blushing slightly at the feel of her smooth skin, Inuyasha also stooped to retrieve the purse she had dropped, and his battered wool beanie. Why am I doing this? He wondered silently, cursing his weakness for humans. Turning back onto the street, Inuyasha began to walk back toward the museum parking lot, where his car was parked.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ About an hour later....(a/n: wow, that battle scene poured outta me!!)  
  
After finding an address in Kagome's purse, Inuyasha found himself climbing the flights of steps in an old but quaint apartment building. The fluorescent light above hummed noisily, and he blinked against their irritatingly bright light. Kagome's figure still hung limply from his arms, not yet having woken up after her traumatic experience. Lost amongst his own thoughts, Inuyasha eventually found the door that was hers, and paused to perform his cover up . Shuffling Kagome's pathetic weight, he freed his left hand to hastily slide back on his beanie, wincing at the familiar but still itchy sensation of the wool against his sensitive ears. Resuming his former focus, Inuyasha set his face, and raised a fist to rap smartly on the cold metal of the door. Knocking twice, he listened to the metal clank, echoing in the empty hall like a graveyard. Straining his ears to hear the approach of someone behind the door, he felt a flare of annoyance when the hall remained silent.  
  
A low growl began to reverberate within his chest as he considered his situation. Here he stood in an unfamiliar building, with what looked like a dead girl in his arms, at about 10:00 in the fucking night. This is bullshit, Inuyasha thought angrily. I'm going home, she can crash at my place. Turning on a heel, Inuyasha began to stride away, before he heard another echoing clank behind him. Raising his guard, he turned to find a pair of irritatingly violet eyes boring into his own. Taking a quick step backwards, Inuyasha cursed loudly. Standing in front of him, was what appeared to be a Houshi. The man stood slightly shorter than himself, with a strong build, and a suspiciously smooth smile. In one hand, he clutched a jingling golden staff, that looked very old indeed. His swishing robes of black and purple matched his dark features, and Inuyasha could help but feel like he wanted to tear this guy's head off quickly. "Ah, Lady Kagome is injured my good sir?" The man spoke in his flowingly deep voice. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and snapped back, "Obviously." The man smiled again, and then moved past him to Kagome's apartment door. The echoing rhythm of the golden rings on the man's staff seemed to make the dark hallway around the Houshi come alive.  
  
Pulling a key from inside of his baggy sleeves, the Houshi opened the lock with a gentle click, and opened the door for Inuyasha. Inuyasha himself felt taken aback for a second. Standing solemnly in the hall, he let out an indifferent "Keh," and strode into the apartment. Walking into the darkness, he swore he caught a glimpse of skittering flames across the polished hardwood floors. Sniffing the air quickly, he confirmed his suspicions as he heard the door close behind him, and the lights above flare into life. "There's a youkai in here," Inuyasha growled quietly. Hearing the man walk up behind him, Inuyasha turned to face the monk. He smiled and gestured towards the couch to Inuyasha's right. "Set her down, please. I think you'll find that lady Kagome has really fantastic recovery powers." The man said with a cheerful laugh as he began to run water in the sink. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms. Kagome's raven hair was spilling over his arms, and her passive face showed a hint of pain. Her thin brows were drawn tightly together, and her lips were pulled into a slight frown. Walking steadily toward the couch, he set her down gently amongst the squashy cushions. Turning to look more carefully at his surroundings, Inuyahsa watched the Houshi approach.  
  
Finally breaking, Inuyasha felt the questions buzzing about his head explode. I want some answers now damn it! He thought angrily. Walking quickly up to the monk, Inuyasha set his face, and stared the monk down. "I wanna know what's going on here, now, monk!" He said angrily. Watching with even more anger as the monk smiled again, Inuyasha felt his senses flare up as both the youkai presence came right up behind him, and a scream echoed from the opening apartment door.  
  
Author's note: Sorry everyone, I know that took a while, but school's been hectic. What them hell am I saying, life's been hectic! So I hope you liked it, and please please review. Love ya all, and I'll wrote again soon! Ja! 


	4. The Silver Spoon

A flawlessly glittering night was settling over the inhabitants of New York city. The empty city streets cooled their burning asphalt now that the blaring midday sun had finally retired for the night. It seemed that everyone was going to have a peaceful slumber. Except for the occupants of one small apartment who were in for one hell of a night.  
  
(A/n: heh heh heh.take that, writers block!!!!) Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa already!  
  
Destiny and Time Ch. Four : The Silver Spoon  
  
Watching it all in slow motion, Kagome seemed to see but not comprehend what was happening around her. Opening her liquid gray eyes slowly, she winced immediately from what felt like a burning iron all around her neck. The lights overhead were glowing gently, silent witnesses to all that passed below. How did I get back into my apartment? Kagome wondered sluggishly, looking around the familiar settings she was currently in. Why do I feel so...exhausted? Thinking hard, Kagome's memory seemed to flow like a river straight through her brain. Flashes of a daring young man with a huge sword danced through her head, while glaring red eyes and a soft voice jeered at her from the shadows. "I was attacked.." Kagome murmured in disbelief. "And.he saved me.." A scream broke her solitary reverie as her hearing came exploding back to her.  
  
In front of her stood the silver haired Inuyasha, poised and tense as a swirl of flames to his left cast a brilliant light on everything around the apartment. A newly transformed Kirara growled low, letting the rumble come from deep within her chest as she crouched on the hardwood floor. Instead of the tiny little fluff ball she was, a massive, lion-like youkai stood with flames licking it's paws. Her gleaming red eyes held within them the reflection of Miroku, who was standing to the right of Inuyasha. Holding a small bowl of steaming water within his hands, the robe-clad monk was watching the entire scene with a playful grin on his young face. Glancing over, Kagome watched as a very tired looking Sango still dressed in her Karate Gi, was poised and ready with her huge, specter of a boomerang held before her. Aiming carefully at Inuyahsa, Kagome watched as the situation escalated far beyond what she cared to see. Enough is enough! She thought quickly. Finding unknown strength coursing through her, Kagome shot to her feet, ignoring the wave of dizziness that threatened to consume her. Stepping quickly in front of the obviously pissed off Inuyasha, Kagome planted herself in the boomerang's path. With her soul alight, Kagome looked directly into Sango's blazing red eyes, and spoke as calmly as she would let herself.  
  
"Stop, Sango. He's here with me, it's okay! Put that thing away before you get us all killed!" Hearing her voice ring around the now eerily silent room, Kagome surprised herself. Did I just say that? Kagome wondered. Standing firmly, Kagome watched as Sango reluctantly lowered her massive boomerang. Turning on a heel, she came face to face with a pair of misty golden eyes. Feeling her fire drain away, Kagome once again felt herself fall into those infinite golden pools. They seemed to be filled with anger, doubt, and confusion. Hardly noticing as Inuyasha lowered his fists, Kagome shook her head, and ripped herself out of his eyes. Get a hold of yourself, girl! Kagome mentally shook herself. Turning to look at the now sitting Kirara, Kagome smiled in wonder at the now massive cat. Walking slowly towards her, she reached out to smooth Kirara's ruffled creamy fur. Loving the feel of the silky strands between her fingers, Kaogme looked Kirara in the eyes. "Calm down, it's going to be okay." Kagome cooed with a gentle smile. Stroking her softly, Kagome watched with a new feeling of tiredness as the youkai closed it's glittering eyes, and began to shrink back down to her normal size. Turning slowly on the spot, Kagome walked in silence, and collapsed willingly onto the poufy couch below. Opening her eyes to the waiting silence, Kagome spoke slowly. "I think I have some explaining to do."  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Miroku's POV  
  
Settling lazily amongst the soft cushions of another couch, Miroku watched the scene around him unfold lazily. Rubbing the warmed gold of his faithful staff unconsciously, he couldn't help but smile as he watched the emotions that were passing across the faces of everyone in the room. Turning his violet eyes first to the newcomer, Inuyasha, Miroku observed him with mounting confidence in his thoughts. The man stood proudly, a scowl locked into his features as he crossed his arms with a so-called indifferent attitude. He's hiding something alright. Miroku thought silently. The aura about him is different, powerful yet guarded at all times. Letting his gaze fall to the sword hanging at the man's hip, Miroku felt another twinge of confusion. Who carries a sword around in this day and age? He wondered. Realizing that he was holding his staff again, Miroku allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. Then again, he countered. Who carries around a staff? Holding Inuyasha's glinting silver hair in his gaze for just another second, he turned to Kagome, who was walking slowly around the kitchen to his left.  
  
The older but still faithful appliances were flaring back into life as Sango began preparing a stew for dinner. The dancing flames within the stovetop burners flowed with hues of blue and sparkling white as heat poured into the waiting pots above. Kagome seemed to be lost within her own thoughts as she walked trancelike about the kitchen. Pouring fresh tealeaves into a pan of already boiling water, her usually warm gray eyes were now clouded, and doubtful. I wonder what happened to her? Miroku wondered for what felt like the thousandth time. Her neck was marred horribly by welts that were already rapidly forming into vicious bruises. Her silent manner and fogged expression filled Miroku with more questions than he even felt like wondering about. She'll explain the situation in time. He thought confidently. Walking right past him, Sango stole Miroku's gaze next, and held it.  
  
Sango slipped into her room, presumably to change out of the sweaty Karate gi that she was still wearing. Catching a glimpse of her eyes, Miroku smiled visibly. The burning blood red rings within her eyes were alight with curiosity and on guard. The presence of complete stranger in her apartment seemed to keep her on her toes. With her flowing black hair swung up into a messy ponytail high upon her head, and her curves smoothed and pronounced the silk gi, she looked like a goddess. She works too hard, Miroku thought surely. She manages her own dojo, and keeps house here. She needs a man around... Standing up and straightening out his robes, Miroku walked confidently towards the room Sango was currently in. Smiling broadly, he lingered innocently outside of her door. Maybe just a peek, he thought slyly.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyasha's POV  
  
Standing resolutely, Inuyasha was currently lost amidst his own thought as he considered the situation he was currently stuck in. His razor sharp eyes were set within the vapors of curling steam coming off the pot on the stove, without really seeing them at all...  
  
FlashBack.... " I can sense the remnants of the Jewel of Four Souls' s power on you, Miko. Where is it?"  
  
A Miko, huh? Inuyasha thought again. Why was that demon hunting Kagome? Flashes of Kagura's seething red eyes swam back to his mind's eye as he racked his brains relentlessly. I've seen those eyes somewhere else. Back when I was searching for the legendary jewel...With HER...Inuyasha felt anger coarse through him as memories of lifeless black eyes and her perfect figure flashed through his mind. It's been about four years now..since she betrayed me....Kikyo.............. A sharp tug at Inuyasha's sleeve jerked him back into reality as he turned to find Kagome at his side. Looking down at her, he scowled at the bowl of stew she was currently offering him. "Take it." Her soft voice implored gently. Looking into the bowl's contents, he eyed the chicken hungrily that was floating within the thick reddish broth. The smell assaulted his senses, begging him to take the food. Using all his might, he turned from the bowl, crossing his arms again with an indignant "Keh."  
  
Though his stomach was protesting with all it's might at his decision, he was thanking himself. Her very appearance was turning Inuyasha's carefully compiled self upsidown. With every glance into her face, Kikyo's seething expression plagued his thoughts. With every breath, he could still hear her angry accusations. Her enraged screams that stilled the very wind with their fury. Kikyo, who's angelic calm and neutral manner made every living being envious of her exsistance. Kikyo, the woman he had ever loved, and the one woman who had betrayed him. Why was this new version of her haunting him again? Why was Kagome, a dead woman's double? Lost amidst his own dark thoughts, Inuyasha walked as though in a trance to sit down on the couch. "I need time to sort shit out," Inuyasha mumbled angrily. As he prepared to sit down, he felt a hand softer, smaller hand slip into his own. Jerking out of his thoughts at his sudden contact, Inuyasha looked up to find Kagome pulling his back to his feet again.  
  
Pulling gently at him with one hand, while still balancing the soup in the other, Kagome lead Inuyasha over to the small kitchen table that Sango and Kagome used. Inuyasha didn't resist her, instead allowing himself to be steered into one of the cushioned seats.  
  
Why am I letting this wench control me? Inuyasha pondered helplessly. As the bowl of steaming soup was placed before him again, Inuyasha looked up to find a weary Kagome handing him a shining silver spoon. As the lights above reflected off of the simple silver instrument, Inuyasha felt a pang of something he couldn't discern. It flooded through him unchecked, as if it had been waiting behind a damn within him all of his life. The shimmering, polished spoon before him was something more than just what Kagome was handing to him. But what? "Wha..?" Inuyasha said almost helplessly as he took it with a steady hand. Looking into her warm, melted steel eyes, Inuyasha found something within Kagome warm smile and glowing eyes that Kikyo never had. It was......  
  
( *SMACK!!!!) "Hentai monk!!!!!!" Screamed Sango's voice.  
  
Whipping his head up, Inuyasha threw the feeling to the blackest corners of his mind as the sharp, slapping sound reverberated off of the walls. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked immediately, taking the spoon, and setting it down before him. Standing, he watched the monk fall out from inside the bedroom with swirling eyes, and a huge red hand print across his face. His unconscious figure twitched slightly on the hardwood floors beneath him as an angry Sango strode out of the bedroom as well. Her eyes were burning again, and she looked peeved indeed. Walking smoothly into the kitchen, Sango served herself some soup, and sat sown at the table, across from a speechless Inuyasha. Watching her, Inuyasha glanced up at Kagome. Kagome's face was smiling as she tried to stifle a giggle. He expression seemed knowing, so Inuyahsa asked again, finding a bite of impatience creep into his voice. "What was that all about?" Kagome leaned down to whisper into his ears. Stiffening, Inuyasha pulled back a bit. She was murmuring into the side of his face, where his ears should be. But they weren't. Unconsciously twitching his triangular ears under the woolen beanie, Inuyasha listened to her with raised caution. Her reaction to his half demon features would be the same as everyone else's. Fear.  
  
"Miroku's sucha letch! He groupes every woman, but especially Sango. I think he likes her." Kagome murmured with a hint of amusement in her voice. Miroku is his name, huh? Inuyahsa thought, watching his mow stirring form upon the floor. "Feh," Inuyasha said indifferently. Hearing Kagome sit beside him, Inuyasha watched listened half heartedly at Kagome and Sango's Conversation as his own thoughts continued consuming him. Thinking hard, he tried to reclaim the strange feeling that had nearly overwhelmed him earlier. Why was it that made me feel so damn powerless? Inuaysha questioned himself angrily. It was dangerous. A second noise attracted his attentions as Miroku the monk took the fourth and final seat around the square kitchen table. The hand print still glowed red angrily upon his face, but he didn't seem to mind as he started up the conversation that everyone had been waiting for. "So tell us Kagome. Why is this stranger here? What happened?"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Later that night, after the whole story had been retold. (10:30ish) General POV  
  
A ringing silence filled the air of the apartment which had previously been filled with two different accounts of a puzzling new story that had taken place earlier that night. Everyone at the table, including Inuyasha and Kagome themselves had listened with rapt attention. Even if they didn't show it. Looking around the table, you could find the expressions on each person's face different. Miroku, his slap mark now faded, was still. His violet eyes were closed gently as his handsome face was pulled into a peaceful expression. Clearly he was searching for an answer within himself. Sango, to his right was a different story. Her slender fingers were clasped together in front of her face as she adopted a brooding expression. Her eyes seemed to dully shine with occurring thoughts. Kagome's face was sagging defiantly. Her eyelids were drooping gently as if they were fighting against thousands of pounds to stay open. Her account of the story seemed to drain what energy she had left. To her right, Inuyasha sat silently. His smoldering golden eyes seemed to have extinguished themselves as his stony expression held the workings of a fierce inner battle within the confines of his mind. All around, despite their expressions, every single person was repeating what they had just heard inside of their minds. Puzzling at each twist and turn.  
  
Sango was the first to break the deafening silence. Her calm voice rang like chimes through everyone's mind as she posed a question. " What is a Miko anyway? How could that woman possibly know that if Kagome is a Miko?" Everyone locked eyes onto the warrior as her eyes searched everyone else for answers. Miroku was the first to answer, reopening his swirling purple eyes as his rich voice poured into the air. " I have heard of the legendary Miko's throughout my studies. They are women endowed with supernatural powers of many sorts at birth. They usually do not know what they are until one of their abilities makes itself knows. They were reputed for their raging inner spirit, and completely pure souls. They are all but myth now. Miko's were indeed rare finds to begin with." He looked around the table at everyone as they absorbed the information, adding onto their own theories of what happened. Looking down onto the wooden surface of the table, Miroku spoke again absentmindedly. "But I have never heard of any Jewel of Four Souls." With this, Inuyasha's golden eyes sparked back to life. Without knowing quite why he trusted this knowledge to these strangers, he began to speak somewhat angrily.  
  
"I know what the jewel is. I've heard of it throughout my journeys. The legendary jewel is said to grant the wishes of the holder. And if that holder should be a demon, then his power will increase by so fucking much that it's ridiculous." Inuyasha spoke angrily. " But it's never been mentioned where the jewel is located. It was hidden by a select cult of priests. No one has ever even..." With that Inuyasha trailed off. An angry gleam flashed through is eyes, and if you listened closely, a deep rumbling could be heard resonating through his chest. Everyone watched him closely, wondering what he wouldn't say. Realizing this, Inuyasha turned to Kagome quickly. "Why did she say that she detected the jewel's presence on you?" Kagome turned to him, and spoke as if in a trance. "What lies within....a force greater than a mortal's whim..evil emanates from it's core..glittering from last, the deception of lovers...Purity must come from within, and renew the fire again....Shikon No Tama...." Everyone's mouths seemed to hang open at her voice, and the riddle that hung mistly in the air. Suddenly, her eyes clicked open as life flooded into them. "Oh god, the artifact!" She choked out. Her entire being seemed to surge back to life as she began wildly looking at them. Trembling in desperation, Sango cried out as Kagome slumped down onto the table without warning. Her small motionless form ensued panic as Sango began shaking her, and Inuyasha leapt to his feet. "Kagome! Kagome, No!!! What's wrong?!?!" Sango cried.  
  
Inuyasha seemed to be unsure of what to do, so he remained on his feet, motionless. Miroku clamed Sango down, telling her that Kagome was fine, simply in a faint state. "She has had to much for one day. If indeed she is a Miko, than using her powers for the first time must have exhausted her!" Pulling Kagome's limp form from Sango, Miroku looked to Inuyasha questioningly. " will you help me?" He asked calmly. Without a second's hesitation, Inuyahsa scooped Kagome into his arms. And followed Miroku into her bedroom.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ Inuyasha's POV  
  
Laying Kagome gently upon her own bed, Inuyasha blinked even against the soft lighting. Her pastel room was small, but spacious. Kagome's bed seemed huge for her solitary figure as Inuyasha watched her now peaceful expression. Her eternally black tresses were swept about her, splayed flowingly like a gleaming ebony halo. As Miroku covered her with an old patchwork quilt, Inuyasha felt his mind reeling. Her last words had thrown the entire puzzle together within seconds as his mind went into overload. Watching her falling figure had pierced him with his last images of Kikyo, rendering him frozen. Now as the situation had calmed, he followed Miroku out of her room mutely. He sensed her life force intact, and that was all that he needed to know.  
  
The artifact Kagome was working on at the museum contained the Shikon Jewel, and now someone was after her life in their quest to find it. Walking back out into the main room, Inuyasha found himself suddenly face to face with the fierce Sango. Her unnerving stare swept him to the soul as he waited with slight irritation at her proximity to him. She spoke slowly, as if trying extra hard to find the meaning of her own words. " Inuyasha, I don't know you. I don't know your past, or your personality. All I know, is that you saved the life if my best friend without reason. And for that, you have..." She broke off here, seeming to have difficulty with her next words. Her red eyes flashed as she spoke them carefully. "My full trust." Miroku agreed immediately, flashing Inuyasha a meaningful smile. Inuyasha felt rooted to the spot as her words echoed through his now painfully empty mind. She, she trusts me? He gathered slowly. Without even knowing me? Without even caring that I just met her? He thought incredulously. Standing numbly, he managed to nod quietly. Hearing something from Miroku about turning in for the night, he watched silently as the mink swished away toting his jingling staff. Sango watched him to, but then turned back to Inuyasha. "It is late, so I am going to ask you to stay with us for the night. Please let it be my thanks to you." She said simply, turning from his and walking towards a closet. Opening the door, the slender young woman pulled out some blankets, and began preparing a bed upon one of the squishy couches. Glancing at Sango quietly, he managed to mumble, "Whatever." Standing up from her duties, Sango flashed him a wary smile. "Good night then." Walking over to another door, Sango paused. Turning to face the open apartment behind her, she whistled shortly. Inuyasha felt puzzled by this action, but watched in amazement as a the small youkai that had transformed before came skittering across the polished floor. With a tiny mew, the fire neko leapt onto Sango's shoulder. Sango smiled at this, then turned back to her open bedroom. Speaking as she walked away, Inuyahsa listened closely. "If you're hungry, there's the soup on the table you never touched."  
  
With a sharp click, she closed her door behind her, and Inuyasha was left alone. Looking around the apartment, Inuyasha vaguely wondered why the hell he was staying here. A sudden yawn overtook him, and he walked slowly about to try and find the light switches for the overhead lights. It didn't matter, what the hell. It was late anyway, and staying wouldn't hurt. He felt his eyes beginning to sag slightly, as his thoughts turned back to Kagome. Growling again at her constant presence, Inuyasha found the switches. Reaching up to flick one aimlessly, his eyes spotted the table. The circle where he had just spent hours with strangers, pondering the answer to a mystery that had now somehow involved them all. His eyes found the bowl of now stone cold soup. But a gleam of silver caught his eagle sharp vision. Laying innocently, alone against the rays of light, lay the silver spoon. Staring fixedly at it's glitteringly simple shape, Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that was creeping across his face. Flicking the lights of quickly, he watched the moonlight take in it's silver form. As images of glowing warm steel eyes and Sango's voice giving him her trust rang across his very soul, Inuyasha came just that closer to finding the meaning of the warm feeling that was once again sweeping him away into he starry night.  
  
Author's Note: Holy crap that was long! I feel slightly better now though, after having sucha crummy day today. I hope everyone liked this chappie. But now I gotta go. Please review! Please? I love you all, bye! 


End file.
